Tooi Kono Machi de In This Distant Town
by SilverRay
Summary: Songifc. Sunshine warm summer Tokyo days filled with happiness are ripped away as a distortion throws Usagi into a new world where Japanese isn't spoken commonly. As she learns to adapt to this world someone she is offered to go home.


Tooi Kono Machi de 90 

Purr-chan said that her birthday was November 2 so I decided to write a songfic for it. I know its GW/SM and it has nothing to do with birthdays but this songfic is for her. 

**WARNING! **Super weird. Stupid. Sap. Confusion. Everything is messed up!

Sorry this was late! My computer was on the fritz and I couldn't get it off of that computer to post it somewhere else. I know that it isn't an excuse at all but FORGIVE ME!

**Tooi Kono Machi de **

**           In This Distant Town**

~~~

My favorite song

Is on an old tape

~~~

Her fingers picked up her old and favorite tape. She slipped it into the tape player even though tape players weren't used anymore. Well unless you brought one from the past. 

~~~

With little scratches and a title

With faded colors

~~~

You could barely read the title that was written in Japanese characters. She closed the tape slot and hit the play button. After a moment of scratchiness you could hear a drum starting with a piano.

~~~

I see the blurry sunrise and the day begins

I feel lonely all of the sudden

~~~

Usagi looked out the balcony of her room. The breeze tugged at the curtains as the sun rose right over the ocean. She closed her eyes letting the sun's rays and the ocean breeze wash over her. A smile touched her lips even though she was alone. Well not truly alone but alone enough for her. Her golden hair blew everywhere as the breeze picked up. She turned her head as there was a knock on her door. "Usagi-san," a voice called. "It's time for breakfast."

"Arigato Quatre-kun," she wondered where she would be without her friends. 

~~~

While I get used to my new life

In the summer breeze

~~~

Her bare feet touched down on the hardwood floor of Quatre's summer mansion. "Ohayoo!" she called as she walked into the breakfast room. She was returned with grunts but she didn't mind. She sat down next to Duo and picked up her fork. The warm breeze blew again sending in rays of the sun with it. The golden haired girl smiled at the rising sun and then at the meal laid out in front of her. "Quatre-kun this looks good!" She dug her fork into the fried egg on her plate and promptly shoved it into her mouth. "This tastes good too!"

"That's good to hear," the blond Arabian sat down across from Wufei and next to Trowa. "But I didn't cook it."

"Eh?" Usagi stopped her fork halfway to her mouth. It was covered with scrambled eggs. "Who did?" she looked around the room. If Wufei cooked it would have been Chinese most likely. Duo's meal would most likely be a mess considering what happened the last time he decided to cook dinner for everyone. Trowa…she never completed the thought as someone answered her question.

"Hiiro did," the Arabian replied beginning to eat from his own plate. Usagi's eyes landed on the boy in reference. Oh Hiiro-kun did, she thought. Noticing the girl's gaze on him, the Japanese boy looked at her. 

The girl smiled in return. She noticed that something lifted from his eyes as she did. "It's good Hiiro-kun," she promptly shoved a pancake into her mouth. She owed a lot to Hiiro, a lot. 

~~~

I'm riding on my bike going somewhere far away from here

never forgetting how fast the wind is going

~~~

Usagi sped through the town after school on her bike. Well she wasn't going anywhere in particular nor was she going fast but she was riding her bike with a smile on her face. "Minako-chan!" she pulled her bike to a stop in front of the blond haired girl. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. She placed her feet down to stop the bike from going any further. 

"Ne I could ask the same of you Usagi-chan. Out on your bike again ne?" the senshi of love smiled. 

"Yeah…well," Usagi smiled. "Don't want Kenji-papa's birthday gift to go to waste." Minako stared at the girl. "Anyways I haven't hit anyone yet so it's better than walking." At that the two girls started laughing. "Are you going to Mako-chan's house later. I'm wanted you guys to hear my favorite tape _and _she said that she was on a cooking spree again. She wanted to show us the plan for her restaurant."

Minako immediately smiled. "Of course I'm going. I'll see you then Usagi-chan."

"Ja ne Minako-chan," Usagi started her bike again though she wasn't going very fast the wind was rushing past her. It pulled at her long golden pig tails and it forced her to close her eyes. Suddenly it went from breezy to unbearable. Usagi let out a scream as suddenly everything changed and she felt as if she was falling. She clutched tightly to the bag that was slung over her shoulder as the breeze disappeared and she was in a different place all together. She turned to look behind her. Minako wasn't standing on the side walk anymore and everything seemed unfamiliar. "Doko…atashi no doko?" 

~~~

lalalala Let's sing a song; looking up to the sky

lalalala It's my life; I want to keep walking

It's the endless road that I walk alone all by myself

~~~

She slowly walked down the road looking up at the sky. It had been shortly after school when she had gone riding on her bike. Now it was approaching dusk and the sun was setting on the horizon of this unknown place. Usagi sighed as she walked the bike along. She stopped walking after a moment and settled down on the side of the road against a tree. She never felt so alone before. She was lost somewhere in a place where she didn't know anyone or anything. The golden haired girl reached into her bag and pulled out her jacket. She wrapped the white jacket around her body and closed her eyes. "Minna…Luna…Mamo-chan, gomen." Usagi felt tears burning in her eyes as she pulled the jacket tighter around her body. "Gomen." 

~~~

On uncountable crossroads I always get lost

~~~

The golden haired girl stared at the crossroad in front of her. Apparently she was in the rural area of some place. The girl stared confused at the sign in front of her and she tried desperately to pull together her knowledge on English to read it. "SAN-" she shook her head. "SANK? SANC?" she sounded it out slowly. "SANC…SANCH…" Usagi blinked at the sign holding her bike steady beside her. "Ki…Kin…King…Kingdo…Kingdom." Usagi nodded at her work. "Sanch Kingdom." She said triumphantly. Her eyes followed the arrow down to the road at her left. "Or," she continued. "Sa…Sain…Saint," she squinted her eyes at the other arrow. "Saint Ja…Jam? Iie. Saint Jame…James Farm." She looked at down the road to her right. "Sanch Kingdom or Saint Ja…James Farm?" Which way?

~~~

I manage to survive,

But at times I am passed by streams of people who get ahead of me

~~~

Usagi weighed her options and suddenly without warning a truck skidded to a stop right beside her. "Watch it WOMAN!" the angry driver yelled in English. The girl blinked at the man not understanding him. "What do you think you're doing standing out in the middle of the road! I could've hit ya!" 

The girl stared at him blankly. He spoke too fast for her to comprehend everything that he had said. "Hey," there was a car behind her and she turned her head as a boy stepped out of it. She didn't understand him either because he was speaking in English. "It's not her fault you decided to drive seventy miles per hour on this small road," the boy shot back. Usagi noticed that the boy had a braid. He stalked over to the truck driver and raised his fist yelling something.

"Duo," another boy called stepping out of the car. Everyone turned to face him. "Enough." Usagi didn't understand anything of what was going on. Was the boy with the braid mad because the truck was taking up the road? The boy who had just stepped out of the car walked towards her. She stepped back slowly unsure if he was a threat or a friend. Usagi stared at him. He looked Japanese. "Daijoubu ka?" the boy asked and right then Usagi almost bursted into tears. She knew what he was saying, she finally could understand something. 

"Hai," she nodded in reply. "Hai ima." 

~~~

I will not forget

how important it is to meet with others

~~~

Duo glanced behind him at the girl who was gazing out the window. He sighed and looked in front of him once more. "Hiiro," he elbowed the boy sitting in the passenger seat a little bit. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Hiiro growled in return. "You're the one who wanted to let her ride with us." 

"Oh yeah," Duo sweat dropped for a moment. "Ask her who she is." 

Hiiro turned his head and looked at the girl. "onago (girl)," he called and Usagi turned to look at him. "Omae no ka (Who are you)?"

"Atashi wa Usagi desu. Anata?"

"Ore wa Hiiro," he grunted in reply. 

"Hajimemashite."

The Japanese boy turned to face the front once more. He felt something tugging at him. She looked so lost, almost like himself in a way. Her eyes, it was all buried into her eyes. "Well?" Duo asked. He didn't understand one word that had went between the two. 

"Her name's Usagi," Hiiro looked out the window and he could see in the side view mirror that the golden haired girl was watching the two curiously. 

"Where…" the girl began slowly in English. "Where…am I?" The two boys in front glanced back at the girl. She stared back at them. "Where am I?" she repeated a little faster.

Duo looked back in front of him. "You're going to the Sanch Kingdom," he replied quickly. Usagi stared at the American boy confused. Noticing the girl's confused look Hiiro translated it for her and she nodded understanding finally. She looked up at the dash board and everything on it. It sure looked…high tech. There were a lot more gadgets compared to Haruka-san's car.

"What…year…is it?" she questioned.

The braided boy and the Japanese boy exchanged looks. It was Hiiro who replied. "Ichi kyuu hachi (198)," he replied. "AC." 

"Ichi…kyuu…hachi AC ka?" Usagi echoed. Hiiro nodded. The girl slowly raised her hands to her head. She suddenly felt so small. I'm lost, she thought, I'm lost in time. 

~~~

And accept them for who they are in order for me to grow up

~~~

Usagi stood in the doorway to the back porch starring out at the ocean waves. The sun had risen fully and was shinning down on the sea side mansion. The girl turned to look back into the mansion as she heard Wufei chasing Duo around once more. A smile reached her lips and she turned her attention back out at the ocean. It was normal for the two and she had become accustomed to it. Without it everyday you knew something was wrong. She slowly walked across the wooden planks of the porch smiling the whole way. She stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the sand and cocked her head to the side. "Ohayoo," she said to no one in particular. 

"Usagi," a voice called from the doorway. The golden haired girl turned and smiled at the boy standing there with his hands shoved deep into his pant pockets. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The girl nodded and followed the boy as he walked inside once more. 

~~~

lalalala Let's sing a song; looking up to the sky

lalalala It's my life; I want to keep walking

~~~

The girl turned around and looked at the boy who had led her to the room. "Domo arigato…"

"Quatre."

"Quatre-san, domo arigato," she set the only bag she had on the bed and watched as another boy rolled into the room her bike. She had utterly refused to trash the 'old thing'. It was either keep it or lose the two. She didn't want to leave the thing because it had been her birthday present. "Where am I?" Usagi questioned in English as she took the bike away from the boy and propped it against a wall. 

"You're in the Sanch Kingdom near the ocean," the brown haired boy who brought in her bike waved out the window. Usagi walked over to the window in reference and stared out it for a moment. 

"arigatoo…Trowa-san." The two boys nodded and left the room. The wood of it had been stained blue and everything in the room was white with shells decorating it. The girl walked over to the window and stared at the ocean. She watched as the waves washed up on the shore. Just like home, she thought. "Taiyou," she smiled. Usagi left her room and walked down the steps and eventually found herself on the back porch. Her bare feet took her out across the white cool sand. For some reason she just felt like walking, to see where the beach ended. 

Eventually she did reach the end at a point that jutted out into the ocean with a lighthouse on top of the rocky mass of stones. She smiled and stepped upon it. "Omae no naze konohen? (Why are you here?)" she looked up to see Hiiro leaning against the bass of the lighthouse. 

Usagi ignored his question and looked out at the ocean. A smile formed on her face. "Kirei (beautiful)," she whispered. 

~~~

I'm sure that this is the right way to walk on

because it was my own decision

~~~

Hiiro led the golden haired girl to the upstairs library. It was old and dusty but for some reason she enjoyed it up there since it was quiet most of the time. He motioned for her to sit down on the couch. As the time went on while she was here in this time she had picked up English pretty well. Usagi could almost speak it fluently though sometimes she did stutter and things like that. Hiiro was the one who had taught her most of it since he knew Japanese the best too. She supposed that was the reason why they were the closest. She sat down on the couch like he had told her to. 

"What is it Hiiro-kun?" she questioned making herself as comfortable as she could, sinking into the deep cushions. She had fallen asleep here more than once. 

Hiiro sat down on another chair. He looked at the golden haired girl. "Usagi…Quatre met someone who could get you back to your time. A woman, she said you knew her." Usagi nodded urging him to continue. "She said her name was Pluto." The girl felt a gasp strangle in her throat. "She's ready to take you back if you want to." The Prussian eyed boy stared at her for a moment. His next words came out a little bit shakily and that made Usagi's breath catch in her throat. "Are you going to leave?"

~~~

The dream I have had while I was in my hometown

is what I remember when I'm feeling down

~~~

Usagi sat there staring at the Japanese boy. So Setsuna had finally come for her. Did she want to go back? Did she want to go home? Did she want to go back to the time when she knew where she was? Where she knew who her friends were? Did she want to go back to Mamo-chan, Luna, Kenji-papa, Ikuko-mama, and Shingo? What did she want? For the first two months when she had come here to this place she had been lost and all she could do was think about what she was missing. The golden haired girl looked at Hiiro. She didn't know what to say. The boy looked as if her words meant everything to him. 

"I…" Usagi began. "I…Atashi…"

~~~

Just like the song told me all I can do now is

To step up little by little

~~~

"Atashi…hossuru…I mean I want to…" Usagi's thoughts returned to her favorite song on that tape she received so long ago with scratchy sound and an unreadable title. "Atashi satsu I want to stay…here," Usagi smiled. She watched as Hiiro seemed to be relieved of a great pain. "Tell Setsuna-san that I'm staying here with you guys." 

"Iie," Usagi turned her head to see a familiar face. "Purinsesu, wakatta. Demo if…"

Usagi shook her head. "I want to stay here," she said firmly in English. "Here." 

Setsuna nodded and she turned, changing into her fuku. She didn't move for a moment before turning to face her princess once more. She bowed for a moment and nodded. "wakatta."

"Tell everyone…I said…hello."

~~~

lalalala Let's sing a song; looking up to the sky

lalalala It's my life; I want to keep walking

~~~

Usagi smiled as she walked down the beach just like she did the first day. The sun was setting sending the shadows across the sand with the orange red glow filling the space in between the shadows. She spotted the lighthouse ahead and started walking towards it. Here was where it all started, well not exactly but close enough. Usagi's feet took her to the base of the lighthouse and she stared up into the sky for a moment watching the stars peeking out from behind their bed sheets. (no hentai thoughts now) 

"Why did you stay?" a familiar voice asked. Usagi turned her head to see Hiiro leaning against wall of the lighthouse. 

The golden haired girl didn't say anything for a moment. "Because fate sent me here, I must have a purpose here and who would leave our chibi pig Duo behind?" 

"Oh," Hiiro muttered. The girl couldn't hold in a laugh and smiled at the Japanese boy. The boy found his lips curving in return. The girl sat down on the rocks beneath the light house and stared at the ocean with the red rays falling down on it, slowly tucking the world in to sleep. The Japanese boy took a seat next to her too. "So…" Hiiro began as if he wasn't sure of speaking, as if he was afraid of what she would say. "What are you going to do now?"

Usagi didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes transfixed on the moon. "I…I want to stay here. If that's all right with you of course." 

"Of course," Hiiro replied hastily. The golden haired girl cocked her head to the side curiously. He spoke more to her but it was never like this. "I mean of course you can stay with us at Quatre's mansion but it isn't my place to say it but I'm sure we'd love to have you stay, I know I would and-"

"Hiiro is something wrong?" Usagi asked interrupting the boy. He shook his head. "Ano all right."

Silence passed between the two for a long time until the sun set across the blue ocean and the moon rose fully looking down at the world after waking up. "Usagi…" Hiiro began slowly. The golden haired girl looked at the Japanese boy for a moment. He didn't say anything for a moment and Usagi looked away unsure if he was going to continue. Her eyes settled on the moon and she unconsciously reached into her pocket. Her fingers wrapped around her brooch and a sigh escaped her lips after a moment. She wouldn't ever need to transform anymore…maybe. "Usagi," Hiiro began again causing the girl to turn her head once more. As she did he caught her lips in a kiss. The girl's eyes widened and she felt a pain in her chest suddenly. A hand grasped her heart and she didn't know what to say. She could feel tears rush to her eyes for no particular reason but even though she wanted to cry she didn't want it to stop. 

~~~

lalalala Let's sing a song; looking up to the sky

lalalala It's my life; I want to keep walking

~~~

"Ah gomen nasai," Hiiro turned away from the girl when he had broken off the kiss. He felt as if she didn't want to see him again and it hurt somewhat to think that she didn't feel the same way about him…of course. No one could love a bastard like himself. He would give up the world for her, even if it was to have one moment just like this, beneath the stars with a full moon and…he felt a pain grasp his chest and he looked down at his hands. Who could love a cold murderer such as himself. It was wishful thinking, all just wishful thinking and nothing would ever come out of it. Usagi couldn't love him, but…why Usagi? Why not someone else? Because, he thought to himself, she's done so much for me. 

"Hiiro…" Usagi felt a light blush coming to her cheeks. She hadn't really expected that. "Dai…Daijoubu," she whispered hastily. She turned away, still unsure of what happened. She looked at the Japanese boy once more to see his eyes transfixed upon her causing her cheeks to tint once more. She felt herself tug towards the boy and their faces stopped inches apart. Her right hand unconsciously reached up to her left and she pulled off the ring that had bound her to Mamoru. Usagi blindly tossed it carelessly onto the sand. Her arms slowly entwined around Hiiro's neck and their lips met once more. 

After a moment Usagi pulled her head back and she stared at the Japanese boy for a moment. "You…You're going to stay here…with us right?" 

"With you?" Usagi restated the question for the boy. He nodded and she rested her forehead upon his. "Of course," she whispered. The prussian eyed boy felt something tighten in his chest. "I'll always be here."

"I'll be happy knowing that," Hiiro replied softly. 

~~~

It's the endless road that I walk alone

all by myself

~~~

Short, sappy, stupid, chaos, confusing, one shot that has no point to it. Just don't forget to review and I'll be a happy ol' donkey. My reading teacher seriously needs to stop handing out write a short story assignments because mine are always WAY too long and no one ever gets to finish reading it. Not to add that all my stories are fairly blood and chopped up a lot. I still haven't gotten anywhere near the end of EKO and that only ended up being like 9 pages when I sure have reached over that mark in my fic that's posted. I have another confusing story that I'll post as a one-shot some time soon. All the kids in my class are fed up with my super long stories…AND THEY DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! October 29, 2001 9:43 pm. 


End file.
